


Namek

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Planet Namek, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Vegeta finds Bulma all alone, and decides he wants something more than Dragon Balls from her. I've alluded to it in my previous works but never had the courage to just write it, but here it is: The Namek Fantasy. Pretty much straight up smut. One shot.





	Namek

Bulma sat against the tree, tugging down her yellow vest and reminding herself the basics of her situation. She closed her eyes and focused. She was on Namek to find the Dragon Balls. She needed the Dragon Balls to wish her friends back to life. Her friends were only dead because the Saiyans had killed them when they arrived on Earth.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Technically, it was only Nappa who had killed anyone. Not that the other Saiyan would have hesitated, but that's how it had played out. Now she, Krillin, and Gohan were on a distant planet, trying to right the wrongs they'd witnessed.

Hidden behind her in the bushes sat a single Namekian Dragon Ball, bright orange and bigger than her head. As long as they kept one, none of the villains they'd found on the planet could make their awful wishes. They just had to hold out until Goku got here, and everything would be fine. She just wished Krillin and Gohan would hurry up and get back to her. She'd been alone for days, and it was starting to get to her.

She heard the sound of boots touching down on the dirt in front of her, but didn't open her eyes. It could be Krillin or Gohan, but what if it wasn't? Wouldn't they have said hello to her immediately? Her heart beat faster.

"You're the Earth Woman," a low, gravelly voice said accusingly.

She opened her eyes and shrank back, shrieking. "Vegeta!"

"It's  _ Prince _ Vegeta to the likes of you," he spat. He stood above her, arms crossed to show her she was no threat to him, but murderous anger on his face. "First I'm missing a Dragon Ball, and then I find you here. Why do I believe those facts are connected?"

"Namek has Dragon Balls?" She said in mock surprise. "I had no idea--"

"Enough. You're a piss-poor actress."

"Hey, watch it," she shot at him, her anger making her braver.

He took a step forward and that courage fell away, and then she was just a human girl again, sitting only feet from the alien who had aided in the death of fighters far stronger than she was.

"Give me the Dragon Ball. Now. Or else."

"Or else what?" She spat back acidicly. "You'll kill me? Don't bother. My friends will just wish us  _ all _ back."

"Not if I don't spare a single one of them," he smirked. "Besides, I never said I'd kill you. I don't kill beings which are of use to me."

"I'll never help you find the Dragon Balls," she swore.

"I wasn't talking about the Dragon Balls," he said, taking another step forward. He grabbed the front of her vest, hauling her up the tree and holding her still in front of him. "I have other needs you can meet."

She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Earth Woman. I'm going to fuck you into the dirt unless you tell me where you and your pathetic troop have hidden my Dragon Balls."

"No! I would never let someone like you--"

His lips crashed against hers painfully, one hand sliding down to crush her pliant body against his. She struggled away from his mouth, gasping for air. "How dare you! It's your fault Yamcha is dead!"

He growled softly. "The Weakling entered a fight he had no business in and lost to a measly Saibaman. He is lucky his death was so quick. I would not have been that kind."

"You're a monster! I'd never agree to this!"

Vegeta grinned. "It's not fear I smell on you, Woman. You want me."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Was the Weakling not satisfying you?" He teased. "Are you wondering what being with a real man is like? A  _ Saiyan _ man? We're ruthless. You'll come crawling back for more."

"What do you take me for? I'm not some intergalactic slut."

"We'll see about that," he grinned, taking a fistfull of her hair and guiding her back to his hungry mouth. His other hand forcefully ripped her tights, exposing her to the open air. He pulled off a gove and threw it aside, then traced her wet slit with his fingers, chuckling darkly. "Look at that, I was right. You're fucking dripping for me."

He turned her suddenly, pressing her face against the tree as he lowered himself to his knees and spread her legs. A wet tongue found her exposed flesh and she shivered. He found her small bundle of nerves and started licking at it roughly, and she let out a cry, arching into his mouth.

"Not a slut, huh?" He teased, pushing two fingers up inside her as she squirmed. "You certainly seem to be  _ my slut _ , don't you? Tell me you want me."

"No!"

He slapped her ass with his bare hand, certainly not as hard as he could but hard enough to sting. "Say it, Earth Woman."

"I want you," she gasped out.

"Get on your knees," he ordered, standing up. He pulled the waistband of his pants down, pulling out his stiff erection and stroking it lazily and she fell to the ground in front of him and took him into her hands. "That's right. Suck me off, Woman."

Bulma did as she was told, running her tongue along his length before engulfing him in her wet mouth. She took in the heady taste, letting herself imagine what he was going to feel like inside of her.

He moaned low in his throat, a hand moving to caress the back of her head gently. "Bulma…"

She shot him a disapproving look.

"Earth Woman," he corrected, thrusting up once into her throat to make her choke. She got through it, squeezing his thigh. "I told you I'd have you in the dirt. Bend over for me."

She got on her hands and knees and felt his strong thighs moving against hers. His thick head teased her for a moment, finally spreading her open slowly as he pushed inside. His hands held her immobile as he started to thrust inside, earning a low, steady stream of cries from her throat.

"Prince Vegeta!" She gasped.

He was shaking. "Take it, Earth Woman. I'll make you want more."

He grunted over her, and she had to brace one hand against the tree in front of her to stay in place.

"You ever had a cock this big before?" He asked breathily in her ear.

She moaned, leaning back against him. "No, Prince Vegeta."

He wrapped an arm around her middle. "I'm close."

"I'm almost there," she gasped. "Touch me."

His bare hand slid down her body, viciously rubbing at her clit as she cried out. Her fingers dug into the dirt as a wave of pleasure traveled through her and she felt herself tighten around him. She moaned his name again, forgetting to add 'Prince' this time.

" _ Fuck _ ," he gasped as she felt him throbbing inside her. "Fuck, Bulma."

Her eyes opened and she stretched, glancing behind him. "Oh, shit! Vegeta, get your foot out of Mom's Tulip bed."

He stood up and stepped away while she fussed with a crushed flower. "You picked the location, Woman."

"Yeah, and I told you to be careful of the flower bed. This tree is the only one on the grounds that reminds me of Namek. Mom already knows we use her garden for sex, she just asks that we don't kill her plants. I think that's more than reasonable."

"It's your damn fantasy," he spat.

"But  _ you _ slipped out of character again. It ruins the realism when you say my name."

"Why do you insist on me acting so demanding? You honestly think that's what our first time would have been like if it was on Namek?"

"You were rough around the edges."

"Our first time was  _ nothing _ like that. I was a virgin for fuck's sake, not a rapist."

"It's a fantasy, it doesn't have to be realistic. Besides, you're telling me you don't get off on the power thing a little bit,  _ 'Prince' _ ?"

He shrugged. "Sex is sex. As long as we keep having it I don't care what form it takes. But stop fucking bringing up the Weakling! It puts me off the whole thing."

"Yamcha dying just before Namek was a pretty big part of the reason I went. I can't just leave it out. It's part of why the whole thing feels so  _ wrong _ ."

He rolled his eyes. "Vulgar Woman."

She winked. "Come on. I want to get out of these old clothes before Trunks gets home from school."

"Fine. I'm going to train until dinner," he said, dusting off his knees.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why  _ do _ you always break character?"

"I'm a warrior, not a trained monkey."

"I think you love me too much to pretend you don't."

"Shut up."

"Aw, you loooove me," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting him drag her across the garden as he strode back inside of Capsule Corp.


End file.
